The game of golf has become one the most technologically advanced sports in the world today. Experts in science and physics have combined state of the art materials with ergonomic and aerodynamic principles in order to produce golf clubs and golf balls that produce more accurate and consistently longer golf shots. As a result of the highly competitive nature of the golf equipment business, most of the big name manufacturers are continuously looking for equipment and devices that will improve a golfer's game. Thus, there is a continual need for new and innovative golf equipment that will help golfers improve their skills with the numerous types of golf swings.
Several attempts have been made in the past to assist golfers in practicing the proper stance and hitting technique required for enjoying the game of golf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,159 in the name of Kane discloses an apparatus for assisting a golfer to keep the golfer's head level with the ball and still while the golfer is in the process of hitting the ball. The Kane device consists of a pair of frame members that rest on the golfer's ears and worn such that it rests in front of the golfer above or below the line of sight between the golfer's eyes and the golf ball. The present invention utilizes a telescoping pole supported on the ground and the user's head and thus presents a more controlled and stable training method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,734 issued in the name of Qualey, Sr. describes a golf swing training device for attachment to a golf club involving a bell-shaped weight attached and suspended from a elastic cord for attachment to the shaft of a golf club. This Qualey, Sr. device is a weight that is attachable to a golf club as opposed to a body-supporting device as in the present invention and therefore differs greatly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,304 issued in the name of Meade discloses a golf club swing training method providing a ground resting planar reflecting surface enabling the golfer to analyze their swing while performing said swing. The Meade design involves the use of a mirror to analyze one's swing and doesn't perform any physical action to correct an incorrect golf swing as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,823 issued in the name of Wesenhagen describes a golf alignment trainer consisting of a visor with a low powered lens attached to the center of the visor with alignment markings through which one views the golf ball target. This device must be worn on the head of the user and doesn't take into account proper balance and merely teaches one the proper head positioning and focusing on the target golf ball instead of an entire hitting technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,239 issued in the name of Macroglou discloses an alignment device and method for aligning for achieving a proper golf stroke involving a light source attached to a support member to be worn by a user about the head. The light source emits a linear beam of light parallel to the user's body to assist in training the proper standing and focusing techniques prior to hitting a golf ball. This device utilizes a light source which must be powered to function whereas the present invention does not have parts that require electrical power to function properly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,607, also issued in the name of Macroglou describes a similar device utilizing a mirror assembly in place of a light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,870 issued in the name of Bedney golf practicing device with a head motion detector. Again, along with the previously mentioned prior art, the present invention does not have multiple and complicated moving parts and devices that require electrical power to operate and thus does not fall under the scope of the Bedney design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,731 issued in the name of Oprandi discloses an a golf club swinging guide releasably attachable to a lower end of a golf shaft, consisting of a stationary member aligned to the intended line of flight, a movable member, and a wind vane. This devices attaches to the shaft of the club as opposed to an adjustable pole supported by a user's head as in the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a telescopic pole with a head supporting member to properly align a golfer during the act of striking a golf ball. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the proper act of striking a golf ball can be accomplished by a simple, easy-to-use, and lightweight apparatus that can be easily transported and stored when not in use.